Gaurdian Angel, My Hikari
by Chibi Amo
Summary: OLD SCRAPFIC A fanfic on Brooklyn and his gaurdian angel. Brookly's gaurdian angel is gone, and everything has changed. Was it all just a dream, or something more? R
1. A Long Line Of Memories

Chibi Amo: Just a small non-one shot fanfic on Brooklyn & his guardian angel, I hope you enjoy!

Note: This shall all be from Brooklyn's P.O.V… well… most of it anyways… And he's talking to someone… erm… something? What ARE Guardian Angels anyway?!

_**Guardian Angel **_

_**Chapter #1: A Long Line Of Memories**_

How long has it been? Far too long…

I can remember the first time I met you…

_Kokoro ni hane wo motte_

_Tsutate mune no sasayaki_

_Ima, kaze ni notte_

_**- - - - -**_

I sat on that same swing so many years ago. I was only a child back then, but I hadn't met you until that fateful day.

_Mado ni sotto yobu koe wa_

_Mada tooku no ai demo_

_Shinjiteru asu wo_

I can remember the bitterness of those tears, the pain in my conscious; it was almost unbearable for someone so young.

That was when you came…

_Hitori ja naite yakusoku shita ne heaven_

_Amai namida_

_Rakuen de mata hohoen de_

I remember someone much older then me, I remember white wings, but most of all, I remember how you always stood by me.

You wiped the tears away. Gently stroked my hair and whispered softly to me. You were like an older sister…

After that you were always watching over me. The tension, the pain, and the sadness that once took over me eased slightly.

_Hikari ni yasuragu toki_

_Samishii kao ni sayonara_

_**- - - - -**_

I grew older, and steadily I grew stronger, but not strong enough. There were times when the darkness would consume me. Where I would be completely smothered in the dark and pain. The power would be overwhelming, and even you couldn't help me…

_"Soba ni oide" sono koe wa_

_Demo koushite shizuka ni_

_Matteiru asu wo_

Matteiru kimi wo 

But other then that, I was happier then I'd ever been, so much more calm, and at ease.

That was, until Boris showed up.

I trusted him to begin with, even if I was a bit suspicious, but you promised you'd look over me, and warn me if anything was to come.

But there are some promises even you can't keep.

I remember the strength of the darkness as it took over once again. That was all I could think of. Nothing but the darkness as it consumed me. I felt the need to destroy, to hurt my adversary as much as I possibly could.

I was beyond your help…

Blankness, I was on the verge of insanity, it was too much. The only way out was to loose the battle.

For the first time in my life, you went against me. You gave the power to my enemy. You encouraged Kai to defeat me. Yet I don't hate you for this...

If I hadn't lost the battle, I would've been engulfed in the darkness forever, but I escaped. Boris was enraged.

For the weeks before everything fell apart, I tried to find out who you were. I learned nothing about you other than where you were buried. I waited to get the chance to leave, Boris however, wanted revenge. And he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

_**- - - - -**_

Boris steadily came towards me, the dagger in his hand.

"W-what are you doing?!" I asked shocked.

"Giving you what you deserve!" His voice, it sounded stripped of all sanity.

Two men appeared behind me, they grabbed my arms in order to stop me from fighting back, or running away.

I struggled to get free from their grip. No use.

He slashed the dagger across my wrist the pain was seething.

Everything went black

**_END_**

Chibi Amo: Excited? Worried? Scared? Don't give a damn shit? Just review to see what happens next, and to see if Brooklyn is dead or not

The song in here is a chopped/sliced up version of "Raspberry Heaven"

Here's the translation:

_Carry the wings in your heart_

_Tell my heart's soft whispers_

_Now, the wind carries them_

_A voice is calling softly at the window_

_Even though it is still far away_

_Believe in tomorrow_

_You won't be alone at Heaven, I promise_

_Sweet tears_

_Smile again at paradise_

_Now, the light calms me_

_I'll say goodbye to sad faces_

_"Come close to me" the voice, says_

_But I cling to happiness_

_I'll wait for tomorrow_

_I'll wait for my feelings_

Chibi Amo: That thing about Brooklyn crying when he was a little kid and sitting on the swing is true, the guardian angel however, is mine.

I hope you enjoyed, please R&R for another chapter if you want one.

JA NE!!!!!!!

Closing Quote: The thing that stands out and sets humans apart is the courage they carry, and the scars of the heart.

**-Chibi Amo**


	2. A Broken Mind, A Shattered Soul

Chibi Amo: Here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy! And thanks to Hikari and Evil-Kai-Girl for reviewing :: gives them beyblade plushies:: Heh heh… I know what it's like to be on high Evil-Kai-Girl, and I'm glad you like the song!

Note: The song in this chapter is "By Myself" by Linkin Park. And the plot is about to get a bit more complex.

_**Guardian Angel **_

_**Chapter #2: A Broken Mind, A Shattered Soul**_

I awoke to white all around me. White walls, white bed covers, everything was pure white. I had to strain my eyes for a little while, but I was soon able to see.

"He's awake!"

"We're you sure to take the dagger away from him?"

"Yes sir, and we found no other weapons on him"

"Good. We cannot risk him taking another attempt at suicide"

My head snapped up at the word "Suicide".

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?_

"Did you empty his room of all sharp objects?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. You may go Aiko"

A man walked into my room. He looked like a doctor judging by his clothes.

_Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_

He sat down on a chair next to the bed I was laying on.

"You are Brooklyn Kingston correct?" he asked me.

"Yes" I answered.

"You know why you're here of coarse-" He began going through some papers.

I cut him off "No sir, I don't"

_Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?_

He looked at me seriously "This is no time to joke, you're in a bad enough situation as it is"

"I'm not joking sir"

"Tell me Brooklyn, you are aware of the fact suicide is illegal?"

"Yes sir"

"Then that answers your question. You took an attempt to commit suicide, that is why you shall be staying in this asylum for a while-"

"But I didn't try to commit suicide!"

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_

The doctor looked at me strangely.

"Then why is there a cut on your wrist?" he asked me.

"It was Boris, he captured me and tried to kill me!"

The doctor seemed to be thinking for a bit, and stood up.

"Could you give me this mans full name?"

"Boris Balcov" I told him.

The doctor left the room, and soon came back with another man.

_Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within_

"Aiko, are you sure these results are accurate?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Brooklyn, the man that you claimed tried to kill you is dead. And has been dead for three weeks now. You were also found with the evidence in your hand, does this look familiar?" The doctor held up the dagger Boris had cut me with, it was still covered in my blood.

_I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself (myself)_

"Yes sir" I murmur silently "But I didn't-"

"Brooklyn, listen to me. All evidence heads straight back to you. You shall be staying here, not questions asked" The doctor said to me strictly "I will question you later. Aiko! Please take these papers downstairs and give them to Nami"

"Yes sir" Aiko said taking the papers the doctor had given him, and leaving the room.

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

"Good night Brooklyn" the doctor said leaving.

You come back again. Floating next to the bed, your wings of silvery white spread behind you.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was believed insane, and suicidal.

You sat down next to me on the bed.

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

I look up. The same wispy black hair, the same glowing pale skin, and the same haunted blue eyes.

Your eyes, the only thing that truly were haunted. Scared, wary, and mindless, as if you had seen too many things you hadn't wanted to see when you were alive.

You had died being only a few months younger then I am now. How does it feel to end your life so suddenly? To have it's essence wiped away from your body?

It's the thought that scares me…

_If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone_

You put a hand on my shoulder, as if to calm me about this night events.

"Sleep" comes the whisper of your voice.

You barely ever talk. So I obey.

"Pleasant dreams. Leave the world, and enter your own…" Is the last thing you say before you vanish.

I know you're still in the room. It's comforting to know you believed me you were there when it had happened. But going up to the doctors and telling them that you had seen the whole event would be preposterous. They would think I was insane for sure.

_If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer_

_By myself (myself)_

Or was I insane? Were you just a figment of my imagination? This was the thing I wondered most of all.

Back when I was a child, I wasn't careful enough. So I talked to you freely. Everyone thought this was natural for one so young, they thought you were just an imaginary friend, but they soon grew suspicious hearing the things I talked to you about. Soon afterwards, I became much more careful, and I only spoke to you if I was certain no one else was around.

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

Sleep was beginning to take over me. Everything grew hazy…

So many thoughts were still going though my head, and a question that I had been wondering from the day I had met you.

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

I see you on the other side of the room. You watch me as I begin to fall asleep.

_How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to_

I feel the need to ask this question. Why now, why here, I don't know, but I want to ask you.

_Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside_

The moonlight comes out stronger out of the skylight in the room, illuminating you.

_Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside_

I fight against the sleep, I have to know the answer.

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

"Guardian…" I mumble.

You look at me intently.

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

"Who are you…?" Is all that leaves my lips as I'm thrust into sleep.

**END**

Chibi Amo: Hm… not a bad chappy I guess…

Please review for this

Ja ne!!!

Closing Quote: Darkness forever consumes, while light forever grants freedom

**-Chibi Amo**


	3. Time Passes As Does Life

Chibi Amo: Thanks to Thaif, Evil-Kai-Girl, and Hikari for reviewing!

Hikari: Thanks for the compliment! :)

Evil-Kai-Girl: Really? I didn't know that… Heh, you learn something new everyday! :)

Thaif: Thanks for the compliments, on the story _and_ my quotes! :) :)

Shaedowe: Thanks! I'm glad you like! :)

Chibi Amo: This story is getting more reviews then I thought it would… Enjoy the new chappy! Oh, and Aman, this is dedicated to you! To anyone whom may be confused, Amandip is my sister, it's her B-day today, and she's 11 now!

Note: The song in this chapter is called "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.

**CAUTION**: Get ready for another complication in the plot…

_**Guardian Angel**_

_**Chapter #3: Time Passes As Does Life**_

Two voices were speaking urgently. I felt pain shoot throughout my entire body at every small movement. What had happened?

"Does he ever quit?! I thought you said there were no weapons on him?!" Came the doctors voice.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
Leading you down into my core_

"There weren't sir! I can't see how he could've given it a second attempt!" I could recognize this voice as Aiko's.

"It's true sir! It's impossible that he could've had a weapon on him!" Came another voice, a females.

"Be that as it may Nami, but then what the devil is going on?!" Came the doctor's voice once again.

_Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul _

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"You could ask the boy" Aiko told him.

"Aiko do you honestly believe that I will-"

"Just get a general idea from him doctor" Aiko told him "If his story is believable, then we'll investigate. If not… then it is your decision"

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

I look over. You're sitting next to me on the bed again, and are keeping your hand on my shoulder firmly. You don't want me to get up just yet. You're lucky they can't see you…

"Ah, you're awake. Doctor, I think you can question him now" Aiko said pointing at me.

The doctor seemed a bit miffed, but approached me anyways.

"Brooklyn, what is the meaning of this?" he asked me.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Of what?" I ask.

"Do not play games with me young man! We know you attempted suicide again! So tell me how!"

I look at the doctor blankly. What was he talking about?

"You're sheets were covered in blood, and your raw wound which you had inflicted upon yourself the first time was cut open again! So what is the meaning of this?!" He ordered.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

"I-I don't know…" I answer.

I'm not sure why, but the doctors expression softened slightly.

"I'm sure he's not lying, there was nothing in this room he could have used to cut himself" Aiko told the doctor.

I feel your hand tighten on my shoulder. You're afraid, afraid for me.

"We shall have a camera set up. If anything happens, we'll be sure to know how" The doctor told both of them.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"In the meantime, Nami will you take Brooklyn downstairs? He looks a royal mess, and I'm not just talking about his hair" the doctor said chuckling.

I grin, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Downstairs, Nami pointed me out to the bathroom. I could take a bath there, and get cleaned up.

I look into the mirror, it's shatterproof incase a patient tries anything. The doctor was right about one thing my hair _was_ a mess. Then I noticed something that hadn't been there before.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

My eyes. They had changed. No longer pure jade green, but now there was black. It was blended in and they looked haunted…

Just like yours…

The same sadness, mindlessness, and pain. It was all there.

No wonder they thought I was insane.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

After I had left, I went straight back upstairs to the same room. You were there, sitting on the bed.

I sat down next to you.

"Did you notice…?" I asked pointing at my eyes.

You nod and whisper a soft "Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

"Would you really want to know this is what you've begun to become?" you ask me.

I don't know what to say to this. I would've wanted to know, but I wouldn't like to know that I was becoming like you…

"It's hard" you say "To be told the truth. To find out what you're going to become. It's better if you find out on your own then me telling you"

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_

"How?" I ask.

"When I was here" you began "I learned everything all to fast. It added injury to me instead of decreasing it. That's how I lost everything. Hope, dreams, everything"

"_You_ were here?" I ask shocked.

"In this very same room. I died after being here for only a year" you told me "The greatest injury" you began "Is not physical. It has nothing to do with your body, but with your mind. You can die by your thoughts alone. Loose everything, and your body will react to your thoughts, and after that you have no sense of self. And all you want is death"

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

I was silent for a while and spoke.

"Guardian, I asked you before about who you were, you've answered most of it, but what's your name?"

You look at me sadly and smile "It's been such a long time since anyone has said my name, so I have begun to forget, but my name used to be Amaku"

"Amaku…" I mumbled "I have another question if you don't mind"

"Go ahead"

"Well, I'm not trying to commit suicide, so how did my wound reopen?"

You look at me, and seem to be thinking hard "I'm not sure. They said Boris had died 3 weeks before that incident, yet you and I saw him, so how…"

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Amaku, you're a guardian angel, so what's saying Boris isn't a ghost?" I ask.

"That's very rare. But he was trying to get revenge, so it could be possible. I'll keep watch over you tonight and see if anything happens"

I nod, agreeing with you. "And then?"

"We'll have to see…" You answer.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

I think about it all day. And when nightfall arrives I notice you clutching the long-sleeves of your white robe-like dress.

"Something the matter?" I ask sleepily. It's quite late now.

"I'm just worried, that's all" You answer.

"Don't be. Everything will work out" I tell you.

"But if you die-"

"Then I die. Simple as that"

"I can't let you. I can't let you die. Brooklyn the worst part of being dead is knowing it. Knowing that you'll never feel anything again"

I can see tears coming to your eyes; the haunted look in them seems stronger.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

"…I'm sorry…" I whisper softly.

"Sleep now, I'll stay awake." You wipe the tears away and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

If I had stayed away I would've seen more tears. And I would've seen the black shadow hanging behind you.

**END**

Chibi Amo: Well that's the end of this chapter, and a bit of a cliffy. I hope you liked it! Please review!

Ja ne!!!

Closing Quote: The darkness that shall forever consume my heart will never fade

**-Chibi Amo**


	4. An Angels Pain

Chibi Amo::) I'm quite happy with the turn up, I LIKEY THE REVIEWS!

J-chan: O.o… Uh, Amo, are you okay?

Chibi Amo: SUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAR HIIIIIIGH!!!!

J-chan: --;; I see…

Chibi Amo: I'd like to thank my reviewers:

**Thaif:** You'll just have to see! And I make up the quotes whenever I write dark poetry; it's natural for me for some reason… I hope you don't stop asking these questions, or no one else will! :)

**Evil-Kai-Girl:** Thanks, I'm glad you like! :)

**Hikari:** XD Don't cha mean dudett/gal? GLAD YOU LIKE! :)

**Flame Wings:** Glad you like it! :)

**Star-Serious-Laser:** O.o… XD! Sure, if I can that is… I'd like to do that too! And I know what you mean BORIS IS SOOOOOOO UGLY! :P

Chibi Amo: Enjoy the new chapter!

Note: This chapter is dedicated to you Jessica in honor of your Birthday!:) The song playing in this chapter is called "Crawling In The Dark"

_**Guardian Angel **_

_**Chapter #4: An Angels Pain**_

_I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending_

I wearily opened my eyes. No urgent voices, no shooting pain, nothing.

Yet this didn't feel right…

I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what.

"Good morning Brooklyn, I see you're awake and well" The doctor said coming in, looking a great deal calmer then yesterday.

_And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

"Is something the matter?" The doctor asks me "You look fairly concerned"

"It's nothing" I say, putting on a fake smile.

"Well if you're sure…" The doctor said turning around, and leaving the room a little while later.

As soon as the door closes I try to search for you. I can't see you, but the worst is that I can't feel you. None of the comfort your presence gave me, but I know you were watching over me last night.

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

I look around the room. An outline is slowly coming into view.

It's you, I can tell, even though the outline is so faint.

My eyes widen in shock…

How could this have happened?!

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

I see you. Scars, blood, and slashes all over you.

I go over to you, you seem to be unconscious.

"Amaku, Amaku are you alright?" I ask urgently.

Your eyes open wearily, the haunted look is stronger then ever.

How could anything harm someone that's already dead?

_Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness_

You stir slowly.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"…No…Brooklyn, it was Boris…" You say wincing in pain.

"But how did he- when did you-?"

"He was somehow able to go into my previous life and injure me" You answer "there's no doubt about it, he's dead but still going"

_Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

You sit up, grasping your shoulder. I can see a deep slash going through it.

I feel a rush of hatred towards Boris.

"Damn him" I whisper angrily.

"Brooklyn…" you say to me quietly "He wants you dead…"

"I know, and I don't give a shit about it. He can kill me for all I care"

"Brooklyn!"

I sigh. "Sorry, I just got carried away…"

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

"I'm afraid I don't know how to stop him…" You say sadly.

"I'm not looking for a way to stop him, I'm looking for a way to destroy him"

"You can't destroy him. If he can penetrate me, then a living being won't stand a chance, I'm sorry Brooklyn, I failed you"

"Failed me?"

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

"I was supposed to protect you" you say to me "I was supposed to make sure you would make it out of the darkness alive. This wasn't how your life was meant to be"

I look down at the floor. I wasn't meant to get Zeus? I wasn't meant to destroy Boris's ambitions? I wasn't meant to join him in the first place?

"You're wrong"

"Brooklyn what are you-?"

"Everything that happened here was made by my decisions. Every choice has a consequence"

_So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me_

"Amaku, I think I understand what you meant about losing everything" I say with a bitter smile "I have nothing, so why not let Boris kill me?"

"Brooklyn no! You can't!"

"I will. This is my own life, and my own path to go down. I will die"

SMACK!

You struck me on the face. For the first time, you hit me.

I was in shock, in disbelief.

"I already told you Brooklyn, you will _not _die, weather you like it or not!" You yell at me, the tears are back in your haunted eyes.

I touched the spot where you'd hit me, and look at you.

I see you drop your hand to your side.

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

"I-I'm sorry I just don't…" Your voice trails off.

"Don't be, I deserved it. Because of me, so many people are in pain, and you got hurt…"

I don't know why I said that, it just seemed true. It was my fault Amaku was hurt, and that Boris was after me. If I hadn't been weak and won the battle none of this would've happened…

"Amaku, I'm going to stay and wait for Boris, and nothing you say is going to stop me. One way or another, one of us will get revenge tonight"

"It's your decision Brooklyn, I'm going to stay here."

I nod steadily. Your eyes have the haunted look in them, and I wonder if mine do as well.

I feel warm arms encircle me. You give me a small hug, and vanish.

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

That night I keep my eyes open.

I'm waiting for you Boris; let's see who will gain vengance…

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: Grrr… BORIS! I MUST KILL HIM!

J-chan: We had a discussion about this on the phone a few days ago, let me explain in a **flashback**:

Jessica: I hate Boris so much! I feel like slapping him!

Amrit: Same here! Beat him into a bloody pulp and drag him down into some hole in the pits of hell where vultures shall gnaw on his discarded innards!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessica: … That's going a bit overboard…

Amrit: NO IT IS NOT! Wanna know why Boris is still alive? Heaven doesn't want him, hell's afraid he'll take over!

Jessica: AHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!

Amrit: ::Continues ranting::

**End Flashback**

J-chan: So now you see… Amrit is a MAJOR Brooklyn fan

Chibi Amo: YEP! Anywhoo, please R&R!

Ja ne!!!!

Closing Quote: To the world you may be one person but to one person you're the world

**-Chibi Amo**

P.S To answer your question in "The Changes Life Brings" Evil-Kai-Girl, e-mail still won't work… --;;… Aw SCREW IT!


	5. Between Life And Death

Chibi Amo: I love the reviews I get, and I'm loving this fic! I'm thinking of making a sequel, or adding more chapters, what do you readers think? 6 chapters are far too short for a fanfic like this, to me anyways! And to thank my wonderful reviewers:

**Evil-Kai-Girl:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!:) AKEMASHITE OMEDUTOU! Yeah, I know the fact of it still sucks… --;;

**Hikari:** Oh, I actually do the same thing; I just didn't think anyone else would… Anywhoo, I'm glad you like the fanfic! :)

**Thaif:** YES! ANOTHER TO CHEER BROOKLYN ON!:) You're right BROOKLYN SHOULD KILL HIM! And I wanted to tell you I've read your fanfics, and I REALLY LIKE 'EM! "**Max's Angle**" is really good!

Chibi Amo: I hope you enjoy! :)

Note: The song in this chapter is called "Place For My Head" by Linkin Park

_**Guardian Angel **_

_**Chapter #5: Between Life And Death**_

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky  
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon  
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one  
_

Not the smallest bit of weariness comes upon me. I only want Boris gone, nothing more.

The room suddenly grows cold, and much darker.

A black shape forms in the shadows; cold blasts of wind are rushing past me.

A large amount of black light flashes, I shield my eyes.

_It makes me think of how you act to me  
You do favors and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me about  
Things you want back from me _

There he is, Boris stands in front of me, but something is horribly wrong with his features.

His eyes have completely sunk in, there's nothing but massive, rotting black holes where they used to be, with a glint of red in their depths. His face is covered with scars and his cheeks have sunk in and are rotting away, as if maggots are working away in there and his teeth have completely rotted away. His clothes are tattered and torn, and I can see large slashes where his bones are showing underneath. His skin is deathly pale, and rotting, along with thousands of scars on it, and his hair is ruffled and wild.

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest _

But the worst is the smile he has on his face. An evil sneer that spoke of murder.

"You thought I was dead didn't you?" Boris said insanely "Well the joke's on you now isn't it?!"

I stare at the insane man.

"Dead!" he yelled "Dead! But I'm still walking aren't I?! I'm still talking aren't I?! AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" He screeched, the red deep in those rotting eyes shining more brightly, and he began drooling and screaming as he pulled out a knife.

_I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_A place for my head_

He leaps for me, thrusting the knife forward. I barely dodge, and get my arm slashed.

The pain shoots though me once again; my arm is beginning to bleed badly.

You appear again, this time you're in front of me, trying to stop Boris's attacks.

"YOU!?" Boris screeches pointing at you "YOU! I THOUGHT I HAD DISPOSED OF YOU!?"

"You thought wrong Boris! Brooklyn, get ready to fight back!" You throw me something, a gun.

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you, and  
Step on people like you do and  
Run away the people I thought I knew_

"FOOL!" Boris screams, "I'M DEAD! HOW CAN YOU HARM SOMETHING ALREADY NOT OF THIS WORLD?!"

I pull the trigger, the bullet passes right though Boris's stomach.

"Did you expect that to hurt me?! Foolish boy!" Boris said laughing insanely.

He goes for me again, I dodge without getting hit this time, and fire.

_I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous, but you should've known  
That you'd wear out your welcome  
Now you see how quiet it is, all alone _

The bullet now goes though his chest, and very close to his heart.

Boris seems enraged.

"YOU DARE SHOOT ME?!" He yells, pulling out the bullet by hand.

I suddenly realize something.

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest  
_

"Brooklyn! Aim for his heart, that's his weak spot!" You tell me urgently.

Easier said then done. I dodge Boris's next assault with some difficulty, and I can't shoot too well with a bloody arm.

I pull the trigger again.

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest _

Boris dodges it, and it makes a small hole in a wall.

I turn to face Boris, he's charging towards me.

"TOO LATE!" Boris shrieks in an insanely triumphant voice.

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

He's rushing towards me with the dagger. I'll be able to hit him, I'm sure of that, but there's no way I'll be able to get out of the way in time to dodge the knife.

As soon as Boris is in striking range, I pull the trigger.

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away _

You appear between Boris and myself.

_I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head _

The bullet goes though your back, and straight into Boris's heart.

His knife goes directly into your heart…

_I am so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest  
I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest_

**_END_**

Chibi Amo: I can't believe I wrote that… O.o… ::looks up shocked::

J-chan: Amo… you've got problems…

Chibi Amo: We BOTH do…

J-chan: True…

Chibi Amo: I need some help from the readers! I want to have a sorta sweet ending for this fanfic, but I don't know what to do! AAAAAAAAAAH! WRITERS BLOCK! I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT BUT I NEED AN ENDING! ::runs in circles::

J-chan: Whoa, CHILL!

Chibi Amo: HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY ENDING!? THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!

J-chan: O.o;;… Please help her

Chibi Amo: I'M BEGGING!

R&R!!!!

Ja ne!!!

Closing Quote: Darkness rises, as it also falls

**-Chibi Amo**

P.S PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!


	6. Don't Leave

Chibi Amo: THANKS TO ALL MY REIVEWERS! I LUV YOU! (Like friends I mean…)

J-chan::) This is working! IT'S ACCTUALLY WORKING!

Chibi Amo: I've decided, I love this fanfic too much, so I'm not going to end it at this chappy! But I WILL end BORIS at this chappy! That's the ending help I needed, for now anyway… O.o;;

J-chan: --;;… you're pitiful…

Chibi Amo: ::sticks out tong at J-chan:: :P Whatever… Now, TO THANK MY REVIEWERS!

**Evil-Kai-Girl:** OMG!:) GREAT IDEA! I'm going to use most of it, but not all of it, sorry… (:'' Anywhoo THANKIES! :)

**Hikari:** Thankies! Don't worry this isn't the ending, just the ending of the Boris arc!:) Sad huh? I take that as a compliment, since that was what I was striving for! :)

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** BROOKLYN IS DA BEST!:) And Boris DOES return, we're in the middle of the BEGA Justice 5 Tournament here! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE!

Chibi Amo: In the honored words of J-chan: ON WITH THE SPOOTY FICCY!

Note: The song in this chapter is "Tourniquet" by Evanescence

_**Guardian Angel **_

_**Chapter #6: Don't Leave**_

My mind went blank. This couldn't be real. Oh please God, just let this be a nightmare… It seemed to last an eternity… Your wings were soon stained with your blood.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_(So much more)_

An unearthly scream left Boris's mouth as soon as the bullet pierced his skin directly into his heart. It was so shrill, so piercing; I thought my eardrums would burst. As the scream reached its maximum volume, and as my pain reached it's peak, it stopped.

I looked at Boris, who began to wither away, shrieking and cursing. "I WILL DESTROY YOU! I SWEAR IT!" was the last thing he said before vanishing.

I looked down at the floor, your eyes were closed, and your body and wings was covered in blood. The bullet I had fired had no effect on you, but Boris's knife did…

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

"Amaku? Amaku, Amaku get up! Please, wake up!" I shake your shoulder "Please, wake up!"

It's no use.

"Amaku! WAKE UP! You idiot! What did you do that for! IDIOT!" I punched the ground.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

More hate is coursing through me than I've ever felt in my life.

Your body was fading…

"No, don't leave!" I grabbed your hand quickly.

But I should've known better.

There's no way to help the dead.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

That was all your body vanished.

I felt bitter tears come to my eyes, all that was left was a silvery white angels wing, soiled with your blood.

--------

I'm not sure how, but the next thing I knew I was in the bed again.

I looked around the room. The bullet that had gotten through the wall wasn't there anymore, nor was the blood. I looked down at my arm; the slash I had gotten from Boris was gone.

Everything looked so normal.

Had it all just been a dream? Had you never really existed?

_Do you remember me?_

_  
Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me?_

"Ah, I see you're awake" came a voice from my doorway "You're Brooklyn Kingston correct?"

I looked. It was the same doctor, but why was he talking to me as if I had just gotten here?

"I needed to tell you Brooklyn that you were attacked by a street gang, they apparently attempted to kill you and then frame you for suicide, so we had to bring you here to this asylum. But apparently there had been a witness whom confirmed your innocence, so as soon as you clean yourself up a bit you're free to go" The doctor explained smiling.

"Um… thanks…" was all that left my lips.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

The doctor left, and I changed into my normal clothes. I couldn't help but think about you. Was I truly insane? Were you just a figment of my imagination?

The doctor came back in with Garland, Ming Ming, Mystel, and Moses (Crusher) following.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

"Your friends have been worried about you" the doctor said gesturing to them.

"You alright Brooklyn?" Garland asked.

"Fine" I lied.

"We were really worried about you, don't go scaring us like that again!" Ming Ming pleaded.

"How the hell did you wined up getting in the middle of a fight with a street gang anyway?" Mystel asked.

"I can't really remember much…" I answered.

_(I WANT TO DIE!)_

"Well let's get going, asylums give me the creeps" Moses said heading out the door.

I was about to leave to, until I saw a familiar flash of silvery white in a corner of the room, I stopped following the others, and walked over to it.

"Brooklyn? What're you doing?" Garland asked.

I picked up what I had found.

It wasn't just my imagination after all.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

In my hand was the white angels wing, still covered in your blood.

"What is it?" Garland asked walking over to me.

"She was real after all…" I murmured.

---------

A month had passed since I left that asylum, and I had left one day to a place where I'd been waiting to go.

Garland and the others had been a bit suspicious when I'd told them I'd be going to Izumo Prefecture for a little while, but they let it go.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide…_

I walked through a graveyard, I didn't know what I would achieve by finding your grave, I just had to find it.

I kept walking, and soon something was coming into view.

I stopped where your grave was located; a girl was sitting on it, a living girl.

She had your same black hair, your same pale skin, but her eyes, those blue eyes were no longer haunted. She was wearing a black jacket, black shirt, dark blue baggy pants and red and black shoes. She sat on the grave silently, moving her feet back and forth a bit.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you" she said happily.

"A-Amaku…?" I asked in disbelief.

You nodded, and stood up from the grave.

I felt that same comforting sensation again, the feeling I got when I knew you were watching over me, and your arms encircled me a second time.

This time I hugged you back.

"It's good to see you again… my hikari" I say quietly.

I don't know why, but it made sense to me. My hikari, you _were _my light…

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: EEK! I CAN'T BELIVE I WROTE THAT! Ookie, the Boris arc is over but this fanfic isn't! :)

J-chan: THAT'S RIGHT! :)

Chibi Amo: PLEASE R&R!  
JA NE!!!

Closing Quote: Cuz you're always watching me. With those crimson eyes -- A quote for any at all Kai fans…

**-Chibi Amo**


	7. FYI

Hey guys, I'm going to be making a sequel for this instead of adding more chapters 'cos they kinda won't fit with the story okay? It's going to be called "Itsumo Isshou Ni Iru Yo"

JA NE!!!!!

Closing Quote: I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid, Kuwabara's stupid—Me

**-Chibi Amo**


End file.
